


The Fish's Feelings

by FullOfPain



Category: Splinter Cell (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Big Gay Love Story, Gay Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOfPain/pseuds/FullOfPain
Summary: When I saw Fisher and Kobin together replaying conviction I couldn't resist reading the Kobfish stories here. It inspired me to start my own.I like it when Kobin calls Sam Fish. Guess I borrowed that from the others stories.I'd love to have some feedback.Sorry in advance for all the typos. I will get rid of them.





	The Fish's Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mertiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/gifts), [Rastaban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastaban/gifts).

After the Paladin's near crash Sam and Andriy were still in the cockpit together.  
They were both very relieved to still be alive and for a moment Sam forgot about his anger. He patted the other man's shoulder and wanted to say something but stopped himself from doing so.  
Kobin winced because of the things Sam had done to him before even if he maybe deserved them.  
He turned his head and for a moment the two men looked each other in the eyes.  
Sam noticed something but he could not quite figure it out.  
Andryi kind of smiled at Sam before turning his had back to continue handling the Paladin.  
Sam then continued and said: „I will stay here until you brought us down safely.“  
„Whatever you say Fisher!“ Kobin answered in his typical rebellious voice.  
After the plane safely landed Sam asked Kobin to help bring the pilot to the infirmary. Together they put him on a stretcher and carried him to the doctor.  
Grim raised her eyebrows and asked: „Why is our PRISONER carrying our unconscious pilot? Did I miss something?“  
„I’m being practical. We have to be ready to fly again soon.“ Sam said.  
„Ice queen! Oh my dearest Ice queen!“ Kobin sang.  
Anna rolled her eyes and asked: „Kobin?“  
„I saved all of your asses! Could you be nice to me for once?“ the arms dealer continued to sing his speech.  
„You saved your ass, too! And now I am going to bring you back to your heroic base: the holding cell!“ Sam interrupted in a sarcastic tone.  
Kobin seemed to be pretty impressed as Sam escorted him back to his cell.  
Without a complaint he got in and Fisher closed the cell.  
Something was different.  
Kobin sat down on his bed and waited for Sam to leave but he didn’t.  
Andriy felt angry but couldn’t express his feelings so he just stared at the ground.  
Sam on the outside of his cell looked around the room and grabbed a chair he found.  
With flowing movements he put the chair about half a meter away from the cell door and sat down on it.  
He then continued to look at Kobin without showing any emotions. Everytime Andriy tried to look back at him as discreet as possible he wasn’t even sure that spy was still breathing.  
About an hour passed away without anything happening. Andriy felt tired and his eyes were heavy. Slowly he fell asleep sinking down on his bed.  
Sam watched closely and did not move until he was sure the other man fell asleep.  
His movements were fast and completely silent as he approached the cell door and looked through the grid. Just looked at the man that was part of so much pain in his life. He had helped Lambert to fake Sarah’s death.  
Sam didn’t want to think about that now.  
His heart beat a little faster and he reached for his chest to calm it.  
Kobin looked so peaceful. Like he couldn’t harm anyone.  
„Sam? You need to help us cleaning up this mess and we need to discuss our next moves!“ Grimsdottir told him over the ear piece.  
Sam left the cell as quiet as possible but he couldn’t help and sighed and turned around one more time before stepping through the door.  
Kobin heard that sigh and opened one of his eyes just enough so he could see the leaving fourth echelon spy one more time.  
Andriy wasn’t sure why but he slept very well after that. 

A few hours later Sam had to continue his mission. 4th Echelon's next destination was the LGN Terminal the Engineers had attacked.  
Before they reached their destination Sam had some time left.  
He did not really know what he was thinking or doing. Maybe he was getting too old for missions like that. Without a second thought he went to the holding cell grabbed his chair and sat down right in front of the grid.  
Andriy was sleeping. Sam looked at him and remembered when he stabbed Kobin's shoulder with a flag pole to gain iinformation.  
„Now way" he whispered as he regretted hurting him but couldn’t understand his own thoughts and feelings.  
„Hey Kobin!“ he then shouted in an angry voice.  
„Fisher! I was fucking sleeping. Didn’t I tell you about my rights before?“ Andriy answered sleepy and rubbed his eyes.  
„I wanted to talk to you.“ the spy said and tried to give the other man his most serious facial eexpression.  
„Talk? To me? What the hell? Is this a test? A trap?“ the Ukrainian asked in response.  
„Can’t believe what I am doing here..“ Fisher mumbled.  
„What?“ Kobin said and raised one eyebrow.  
„I want to know more about you. Want to know who you are.“ Sam said and tried to look even angrier than before.  
Even Andriy didn’t know there was something to make him speechless. The only thing that he did was getting up from his bed and moving closer to the grid.

Both men stared at each other for about a minute moving so close they could feel one another’s breath in their faces. 

Suddenly Andriy felt light and couldn’t help himself but smile a bit.  
And he felt even lighter when the other man’s anger faded a bit into something close to a smile.  
They were interrupted as someone was touching the keypad outside. The door opened and Grim looked through it:  
„… Sam? We need you at the SMI.“  
„Yeah… Okay. One minute Grim, right? Need to talk to Kobin first" the agent answered but continued to look at the white- and brown haired guy in the prison cell.  
Anna disappeared as fast as she appeared.  
„I will be back later and then we continue this conversation, Andriy.“ Fisher said and started walking to the door still looking at the other guy.  
When Sam had left the room Andriy sighed and started to breath normal aagain. He didn’t even know what he was feeling. It just made his chest ache and didn’t let him breathe properly.  
His heart was beating so fast. It reminded him of the flag pole in his shoulder. It hurt so bad! But he was now ready to admit it to himself… He deserved it when it hhappened. Even though he didn’t have children (at least children he knew of) he now could imagine how much it must have hurt Sam to think he lost Sarah.  
„I am a dirt bag!“ he mumbled and finally understood… If things in his life had been different he could have done good things with his talents. Working with 4E was pretty nice. He was good at the things he did and while saving the plane he even felt a bit hheroic.  
Talking to Charlie was nice because the both knew a lot about different guns and he liked teaching him some stuff.  
„Ice Queen“ was what he called Anna but even if he’d never admit it, he liked her. She was the toughest and smartest woman he had ever seen.  
Briggs was a nice guy but a bit too boring for Andriy's liking.  
And then there was: Sam Fisher.  
As Andriy figured out what he was thinking about Fisher he noticed that he kind of admired him from.their first meeting on. Sam was like the good-side-version of himself he thought and had to laugh.  
„Okay.. He is much much stronger than me" he said to himself and added: „ but I am more handsome.“  
While saying that he pointed his finger at his own face and now could not stop laughing.  
Ten more minutes passed and finally Fisher got back to Kobin.  
„Oooh. There you are? You are going to let me go, aren’t you?“ Andriy begged.  
„No.“ Sam answered calmly .  
„Come on, Sam. I was really helpful and saved all of your asses!“ Kobin said and lied his hands on to the grid.  
Sam had mastered control over himself. Had mastered to not show emotions. But Sarah’s fake death changed something inside him. The mastery was not perfect anymore.  
He moved close to the cell's door where Kobin was and enjoyed feeling the other man’s warm breath on his face.  
For a second he lost control and let his feelings have the power over his body.  
His hands moved closer to Andriy's and one of them touched the other guy’s hand.  
There was something electrical as Sam’s hand rested on Kobins. They both looked at each other.  
Andriy’s heart beat so fast and he didn’t even know what was happening but decided it felt good.  
Sam’s heart beat so hard he feared his chest might explode.  
Both man remained in this position for some minutes that felt like seconds or hours.  
Both of them couldn’t even tell.  
„I need to go now" Sam said but still kept his fingers on Andriy’s.  
„Just… Just.. be careful. I can’t save your ass out there, Fisher!“ Kobin aswered and his face blushed just a little bit.

After the long and dangerous mission Sam was really tired. He went to his quarters to get some rest at least because he knew that he would need the energy pretty soon to end Sadiq.  
Sam closed his eyes but he couldn’t get himself to fall asleep and what he thought then just made him feel crazy.  
After he found out Sarah was still alive he learned that after completing the mission enjoying every moment was the second important thing in life.  
So he sighed got up from his bed and went to Kobins cell.  
Kobin was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The staring was so intense he didn’t even notice Sam's arrival.  
Sam directly approached the cell and opened it. The clicking cell door finally got Andriy's attention.  
Fisher went straight to the other man’s bed and said: „ Scooch over!“  
And while saying that he understood: After all this years of being a soldier, an agent , whatever people wanted him to be, he felt human again. Like a person. No matter how strange it was. It felt nice.  
Kobin was to sleepy and puzzled to do anything but follow the command.  
He got up and sat on his bed so there was enough space for Sam to sit down beside him.  
„Fisher? You are a mystery.“ Andriy said and felt like a mystery, too. There were feelings inside his chest. Strange feelings he had never ever felt before.  
It was not that Sam was a man. Andriy didn’t give a damn about his sexual partners sex. He was more into being close to who ever was nice looking and willing to be with him.  
But he had the strange feeling there was more to it than sex this time. After all Sam and him had been through together he felt they had a connection.  
„I think you understand some of the things that trouble me even if our lifes were different and we didn’t get along well in the past.“ Sam said and looked into Andriys eyes.  
„God, Fisher… I.. I…“ Kobin stuttered and reached for Sam’s shoulders to pull him closer.  
Their eyes were so close there noses almost touched.  
„Maybe it’s Stockholm syndrome?“ Sam jokingly asked and smiled at Kobin.  
The other man had never seen Fisher smiling and was so amazed that he knew it was now or never.  
They shared a long and passionate kiss. 

Sam gently stroke Andriys back while kissing him. Andry softly grabbed Sam’s hair. 

After that both man lied down on the small bed together and fell asleep. Even if Andriy could have escaped. He did not want to. He wanted this moment so last forever and he still wanted to be part of the team. 

After a few hours Andriy opened is eyes. He felt so sleepy but awakened in one second when he noticed he was alone and the cell door was cclosed.  
He hadn’t taken drugs since he was captured. So he was pretty sure what happened before couldn’t have been a hallucination.  
A dream? Sooo strange. All he had ever felt before was lust, fun and being high .  
But what the hell was that? He felt regret for hurting Sam with faking Sarah’s death. And he admired the man who had tortured but also rescued him from torture before.  
Damn. „Damn, Andriy.. What’s wrong with you, you fucking Whitehead!“ he told himself and shrugged his shoulders.  
He wondered where Sam went and if it was some kind of new technique to gain information. The craziest thoughts came to his mind.  
He was then interrupted by Grim who came in and gave him a binder with photos of people possibly related to the Engineers and tasked him to carefully look through them.  
As he couldn’t just go and ask Fisher what was going on he decided to do as he was told. Feeling useful wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

Sam was sitting in the loading bay as he knew it was a good place to be on his own.  
He thought of Sarah’s mother. She couldn’t cope with Fishers job and she couldn’t cope with him. When she moved back to the US they had loads of big problems even though he still loved her. They were to different and maybe there was never a chance they’d understand each oother.  
But he was so glad to have Sarah and he wished Regan would still be alive to see what a wonderful person Sarah was.  
Sam really wasn’t the relationship type. He had cut all that stuff from his life because his job was his life. And of course his daughter was.  
What had happened? He analyzed the events and came to the conclusion that the walls he had build around himself where starting to fall apart.  
He cared for his team and was glad they cared for him. Even if he gave Briggs an angry speech after his rescue: He was glad to still be alive.  
Be alive to see! To smell! To speak! To feel!  
When he thought about that he also thought about of the taste of the kiss.  
He couldn’t even describe it because it had been so long before without sharing a kiss.  
Without feeling another body.  
He was alive!  
There was one more step necessary to stop the Engineers and Sadiq. So Fisher knew he needed to focus for now. Even if it was clear for him that he wanted to keep being human like with the to pilots he saved in Seoul.  
They were already heading to Site F and he had to go to the cell before the arrived.

Kobin was whistling in his cell when Sam arrived and headed to the grid.  
He felt a bit awkward but it needed to be said: „ I will- like always- do my best to come back in one piece and see what will become of this- of us.“  
„ I am soooooo confused“ Andriy answered and added: „Faking your daughter’a death must have been bad for you and you clarified your hate and now..“  
He could not continue his monologue because Sam had put his finger through the grid and on Andriys surprising soft lips and said „Shhhh" in a very soft tone.  
Kobin looked a bit puzzled as Sam took away his finger and smiled at him. He did not say another word and went towards the exit.  
In the last second Andriy shouted: „ You better don’t die. There is no other person in the world it like to get hit and hurt by again. Stay safe, Fish!“  
It sounded kind of militaristic but there was some warmth between the lines.  
A bit after that Andriy looked puzzled when Anna came to get him out of his cell. He was more than happy to fly again. Another instance of feeling like a team member and being useful to other people.

Site F was a real piece of work. Sam had to fight through loads of enemies, to avoid lasers and to play a hostage near the end.  
His facial expressions was cold as ice when he walked with an angry Sadiq who head just beaten the shot out of Briggs.  
Sam had finally accepted that he don’t wanted team members to die. So after he attacked Sadiqs men and Briggs took a bullet to his shoulder he didn’t feel well to leave him alone.  
But he knew: Sadiq had to be put to an end.  
Fighting against the terrorist wasn’t a piece of cake. In their first struggle Sam lost his weapon. Sadiq on the other hand had a sniper gun and grenades.  
So Sam had to move quickly from cover to cover to sneak up behind him.  
Their next hand to hand fight hurt FFishe's leg so bad he could barely walk. His stomachs was in.intense pain to. Sadiq really hit hard!  
But there was no pain to stop Sam Fisher. No pain in the world was tougher than him!  
He got up as quick as possible to follow the terrorist and finally stop him.  
They fought for one last time when Sam was finally able to grab the gun and immobilize Sadiq with to shots in his legs.  
Now was the time to execute 5th freedom!  
Sam did not execute it for some reasons.  
First he thought of Vic who was hurt bad because of Sadiq and Victor Coste was Fisher's best and oldest friend!  
Then there was gaining information. A living Sadiq was valuable.  
And at least living was a much harder price than his immediate death.  
So after the end of the Engineers Sam brought their leader to Vic's company and it was a good decision because his friend was back again.  
It was good to see him alive and well.  
Sam really loved him in a familiar way because they knew they could trust each other.  
It had been three days without Sam being on the Paladin.  
When he finally got back he couldn’t wait to get back to that prison cell.  
But wait? When he got into the operations room he got an admirable sight:  
Charlie and Kobin where standing there, talking about different weapons, their range, capacity and other stuff. Sam kind of hid so he could watch some more.  
He closely observed Andriy: His brown hair with the grey temples, his light green eyes, his lips.  
Damn.. He was so lost when Charlie’s words put him back to reality: „Sam! You’re back!“  
Charlie ran to Sam and almost hugged him.  
Fisher started playing around: „ Charlie! Why the hell is our prisoner out here? I will bring him back to his cell!“  
He moved to Andriy and grabbed him by the shoulder so hard that the other man cried out in pain.  
„Hey. Don’t do that, Fisher!“ Kobin said and as cunning as he was fully understood the game the other man was playing. So he struggled just a little bit on their way to the cell.  
As Sam closed the cell door behind them he turned the other man around, grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall next to the door.  
Then he gently moved his hand through his hair and kissed his forehead.  
„Oh God Fisher!“ a visibly aroused Kobin said and gently stroke Sam from the shoulders down to his hips.  
„I want you!“ Sam said in an angry voice.  
„Holy shit!“ Kobin replied and his hands moved between the other man’s legs were he could clearly feel the erection. And it felt so incredibly hot that he immediately began to undress Fisher who was luckily not wearing his Ops suit for once.  
Sam looked straight into Andriy’s eyes and began to kiss him gently but it moved to an intense kiss very quickly. Even if it was intense it didn’t stop Kobin from unzipping and tearing down the other man’s pants.  
He looked down at Sam’s strong legs… Oh these muscles! And then he looked at his erection and couldn’t help but free himself from Sam’s grip to fall on his knees and gently lick his penis from the shaft to the glans.

Sam was shaken and moaned in lust when Andriy ordered him to take of his shirt.  
Fisher did as he was asked and told Kobin to get back up again.  
When the other man obeyed his order, he grabbed him by the shoulders again just to turn him around.  
He gently put his hands around him to tear down the boiler suit.  
He couldn’t believe what was happening. Seeing Andriy just in his boxers let his erection grow even more.  
„Oh my god, Andriy. I want to fuck you now!“ Sam said and ripped down the other man’s pants.  
„Look in my boiler suit. In the front pocket.“ Kobin advised him.  
Sam kicked it back into his hand from the ground while grabbing Andriy's crisp butt. With the other hand he pulled out a condome and opened it. He didn’t not hesitate to roll it over.  
He had never done that before and his arousal was incredible high, as he grabbed Andriy’s waist and gently moved his erected penis into the other man.  
Kobin cried out in lust when Sam fucked him. Every movement felt so damn good.  
And than Sam also started to rub Andriys eerection.  
They were both groaning and full of lust.  
Sam hadn’t had sex in years and it was his first time with a guy.  
And his ogarsm felt more intense then everything he ever felt before. He even cried out loud not even caring if someone could hear it!  
And after Kobin had heard all this Sam didn’t need to jerk him of a lot longer before his cum flew over Sam’s hand and onto the floor.  
Both men were exhausted. The sat down next to each other leaned against the wall.


End file.
